


Out Of Control

by hackedsaw



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam is trans, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this is literally just porn im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackedsaw/pseuds/hackedsaw
Summary: Adam has a suggestion, and Lawrence goes with it.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	Out Of Control

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thirsty for Cary Elwes, what can I say?
> 
> Trans male character written by a trans male dude.
> 
> This is literally the first fic I've ever finished or posted anywhere.
> 
> (update: surprise surprise i took it off anon, feel free to follow me on tumblr for updates on work and all that jazz! @hackedsaw)

“Hey, idea.”

Lawrence looked up from where he was peppering kisses along the junction of Adam’s neck and bare shoulder, sucking the occasional bruise into his skin. They’d been at it for the better part of the past hour, both partially undressed with Lawrence pressing the younger man into the mattress and grinding his unclothed thigh between his legs. Adam was, apart from the occasional whimper, far less talkative than usual, deep in thought about whether he should bring up with his partner what he had been considering.

“What is it?” Lawrence prompted when Adam didn’t continue on his own, ceasing his movements and pushing himself up slightly to have a better look at the photographer. It was dark in the room, but the light from the streetlamps outside spilling through the windows was enough for them to be able to see each other in close proximity. Adam looked like a mess, hair sticking up and face and shoulders flushed, lean frame fully boxed in by the doctor’s broader figure as he took a moment to catch his breath. “Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine,” Adam said hastily. His eyes flitted nervously from the doctor to nothing in particular in the space behind him, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth nervously as Lawrence regarded him with that concerned look. Deciding to spill it before he chickened out, _and_ while he was turned on enough to not feel like a complete idiot for saying it, he took in a breath and met his eyes. “You should tie me up.”

Lawrence blinked, mouth falling open slightly. He imagined Adam bound beneath him, squirming under his touch and making unspeakable noises, and he had to take a moment to shake away the static that the statement had put into his head. He cleared his throat, brow knitting together in what Adam could only read as doubt. “Really?”

“Alright, no, it’s weird, forget it,” Adam was quick to bite back, tossing his hands up dismissively and averting the doctor’s gaze again, face reddening deeper in embarrassment.

“No, it’s not that! I… I like the idea,” Lawrence clarified. “It’s just… I never thought you would be into that type of thing. What with… You know.”

Lawrence didn’t elaborate, and Adam _did_ know. They could often leave it at that when the matter came up. It was no secret that they’d both been horrifically, incredibly traumatized from their past experience — which was, ironically enough, how they had met, and by now they had been accustom to talking about it as delicately and detail-free as possible (scars and prosthetic reminders ever-present). The idea of restraints of any kind had never come up, and while Lawrence hadn’t necessarily ever considered it before, the mention of it now left him surprised that the other man would want to willingly put himself in that position — on the other hand, it was an oddly exciting proposition.

“Christ, I’m not talking whips and chains or anything,” Adam rolled his eyes, pushing himself up on his elbows to bring himself closer to Lawrence. He reached a hand up, giving the tie hanging loosely around the doctor’s partially unbuttoned shirt a tug, that alone lighting a fuse in the older man that left him hungry for more. “Just… Light stuff, ya know?”

“Okay, yeah,” Lawrence nodded, licking his lips before leaning to press a kiss to the younger man’s mouth. Adam began to undo the knot of his tie the rest of the way, fingers struggling in the dimness — Lawrence had half a mind to debate using his tie for this, but it was a cheaper part of his wardrobe, and, well… Heat of the moment. “If you’re sure.”

“Sure I’m sure,” Adam hummed, getting the knot undone after a string of annoyed curses that drew an amused laugh from Lawrence, sliding the fabric from around his neck and handing it to him before lying back down. He looked up at him before averting his eyes again, shifting to lay his arms up above his head. “I like it when you… When you take control, or whatever.”

At that, Lawrence leaned back down to press their lips together, tongue slipping into Adam’s mouth as he slid a hand up his arm to grip his wrist. Adam groaned, punching out a soft gasp when the other man began to grind his leg against him again, arching upward slightly. Lawrence caught his lower lip between his teeth before pulling back, sitting up and motioning for Adam to hold both of his hands closer to the headboard. He unraveled the bunched up tie that was clenched in his hand, smoothing it out, and began to wrap it around his lover’s wrists. There was a dark look in Lawrence’s eyes now that they were past the brief but awkward stage of discussion — they were _in it_ now, and it left Adam with a persistent flutter of anticipation in his chest for what was to come.

“Let me know if this starts to hurt,” Lawrence instructed, looping the strip of fabric between the posts of the wooden headboard and tying it off expertly. Adam gave a few test pulls to ensure that it wouldn’t come loose or that it wouldn’t immediately cut off circulation to his hands (no more appendages getting lost, here), feeling a rush when it was certain that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Sure thing, doc.” Adam grinned up at Lawrence who had sat back to examine his work. The older man’s shirt was rumpled and unbuttoned at the top, normally perfect hair just slightly out of place, and what was really doing it for Adam was that possessive, hungry look in the older man’s eyes as they raked over his newly vulnerable body. Lawrence often liked to take the lead in bed, but there was a new, more dominant energy coming from him now that had Adam’s heart nearly beating out of his chest.

“This is a good look for you,” Lawrence hummed, running a hand up Adam’s side and eliciting a shiver. He was back on him eagerly, mouth against his throat as his rough hands roamed over his bare torso, ghosting over his skin, tracing one of the faint scars under his pecs. Adam welcomed the contact, sighing contently and moaning when Lawrence’s hand crept between them and pressed against him through his boxers, rubbing tight circles through the fabric. Lawrence pressed another mouth-shaped bruise into Adam’s neck, careful to make sure that _most_ of the marks were well below any of the photographer’s shirt collars. Most of them. He led a trail of soft kisses up to stop near Adam’s ear, the next words coming out low and dark, voice thick with arousal. “So you want me to fuck you like this, huh?”

“Oh, fuck,” Adam whined, arching into Lawrence’s touch and tilting his head to give the man more access to his neck. In contrast to Adam’s pretty constant swearing, Lawrence _never_ used language like that outside of the bedroom (in a completely metaphorical sense — they’d definitely done the deed in other places), and now the simplest phrases sent shivers up Adam’s spine. “Yeah.”

“How long have you been thinking about it?”

“A long time— Ah, _Lawrence,”_ Adam moaned when the doctor pressed down harder against him, rolling his hips upward desperately for more friction. Save for the short detour of a conversation, Lawrence had been busy getting the younger man worked up for the better part of an hour, and once they got going again any inhibitions Adam harbored around sex (not that there was a lot to begin with) were out the window. “Want you to rail my brains out like this— _fuck.”_

Suddenly the contact was gone, and he was groaning and tugging the restraints in frustration as Lawrence’s hand moved away, resting at the hem of Adam’s boxers and plucking the fabric gently. Adam shifted, moving his hips upward to grind against his leg, but was met with two strong hands roughly gripping his thighs and pinning them down against the mattress. He gasped softly as Lawrence leaned back to look at him, an almost animalistic look in his eyes contrasting the stern expression on his face. Adam could dig this. A _lot._

“Don’t. Move. Got it?”

Adam shuddered and nodded eagerly before Lawrence pressed their lips together again, kissing him hungrily as his hands gradually released the pressure holding Adam’s thighs firmly in place. The physical bondage keeping his arms from moving and the order from Lawrence were making Adam a whole different level of horny that he didn’t even know _existed_ — he’d entertained the idea of bondage and the like in the past, sure, but had never actually gotten around to it in practice. Now, being here with none other than Lawrence who already had a pretty commanding presence, he didn’t know why he waited so long to bring it up.

The doctor’s hand finally dipped past the spandex band of his boxers, for the first time in the whole hour that they’d been in bed, sending another rush through the younger man and producing a sharp gasp. Lawrence laughed softly, _mischievously,_ against Adam’s lips, breathing a satisfied sigh into his mouth — his palm brushed against his partner’s more sensitive parts as he sunk two fingers into him up to the knuckle, another longer, shuddering gasp falling from Adam’s lips.

“Aah,” Adam groaned, tilting his head away to break the kiss and catch his breath. He panted softly as Lawrence began to move his fingers in and out of his sex, slowly, and he rolled his head back against the pillows, swallowed hard and clenching his fists. He could feel the doctor’s eyes on him. “O-oh… My god, fuck.”

“What do you want?” Lawrence watched Adam’s chest rise and fall, watched the chords of his neck tense up when he grit his teeth, savoring every sound that came out of the other man. It was ridiculous, to be quite honest, how loud Adam could be and the noises he would make — not that Lawrence was complaining — and it was even more ridiculous how little it took to begin unraveling him. Lawrence kept a steady, slow, shallow pace with his hand, crooking his fingers inside of him and producing another sharp sound from the photographer.

“You know what I… Ah… What I want, asshole,” Adam groaned, toes curling when Lawrence sped up his movements ever so slightly. The older man gave a particularly rough flick of his wrist that nearly took the air out of Adam’s lungs, urging him to give Lawrence an answer. “Jesus, fuck, give me your cock already.”

“Already?” Lawrence teased, running his free hand down Adam’s side and resting it at his hip. He pulled his fingers out all the way before thrusting them back in with an additional third digit, earning a soft shout. Lawrence was so much more assertive, more _controlling_ than usual, and Adam was loving it.

“Yes, shit, _please.”_ Adam’s breathing was more labored now, gasping and moaning as Lawrence worked him open, feeling the silk of his tie digging into his wrists.

“I don’t know,” Lawrence clicked his tongue, slowing his movements before pulling his fingers out entirely. Adam’s eyes shot toward him as the older man moved away, downward, until he was pressing a kiss below Adam’s bellybutton and pulling his boxers down to his knees. He sat back a bit, making quick work of removing them completely, before he was settling between Adam’s legs again and parting his thighs. “Not sure if you’re ready yet.”

“What the f— _oh_ , _fuck_ —! Shit, okay…” Adam jolted when Lawrence’s mouth pressed against him, lips closing over his dick, feeling like all of his nerves had just been set on fire after _finally_ getting some direct contact. He whimpered as Lawrence’s tongue circled around him, pressing his face into his arm and squeezing his eyes shut. The doctor going down on him was a rare occasion often saved for special days, but he was _good_ at it. “Lawrence, fuck, fuck— _Oh.”_

Adam felt a chill against his newly spit-slicked flesh when Lawrence redirected his attention, tracing his tongue down his slit before plunging into where his fingers had previously worked him open, pressing on his thighs to push them further apart. Adam complied and spread his legs further, tossing his head back, panting, thighs tensing as Lawrence licked into him. When they’d first began their relationship, Adam had (rather unfairly) assumed that the older man didn’t have a lot of flavor when it came to more intimate acts — he’d been pretty pleasantly proven wrong.

Adam breathed out shakily, and he looked down, licking his dry lips and watching Lawrence’s head moving, nestled between his legs. “Jesus fucking Christ…”

Lawrence steadily took him apart with his mouth, slowly but firmly working his tongue into him, Adam panting softly and shuddering with the occasional whimper of the older man’s name. It really didn’t take long for Adam to feel like he was near the edge, and the wet sounds of the other man eating him out filling the room were driving him absolutely nuts. Humming against him, Lawrence pulled back slightly, glancing up at him and meeting his eyes, voice low.

“You’re going to come more than once tonight. Okay?”  


Adam made a pathetic sound before nodding, and Lawrence tilted his head down to suck his aching dick back into his mouth, gliding his tongue against the sensitive skin. The warm pressure was almost too much for the photographer, and a deep gasp ripped from his throat when Lawrence buried two fingers back into him, strokes fast and shallow as he swirled his tongue around him. Adam could feel his climax bubbling inside him, head rolling back and breathing heavily, fingernails digging into the palms of his hands.

Lawrence doubled down on his efforts when he felt Adam’s thighs tense, pressing his free palm against him in a noncommittal effort to hold him in place when the other man rolled his hips, caught up in the act of unraveling his partner. With one last deep press of his thick fingers curling inside him, Adam was moaning loudly, thighs shaking and mouth falling open as his eyes clenched shut, whole body shuddering.

“Ff _fuck_ , _ohmygod,”_ Adam breathed, hips jerking as he came, back arched and whole body tense as the sensation rocked through him. He was seeing stars, lightheaded — the intense pleasure felt like it was never going to end, and he wished it wouldn’t, a long and shaky moan drifting out of him as he finally began to relax back into the mattress. Lawrence hummed approvingly against him before finally pulling away, removing his fingers and sitting back to look at the mess of a man before him, still bound to the headboard, still all _his_.

Adam panted softly until his heart rate calmed and he cracked his eyes back open, looking up at Lawrence and shuddering under his gaze. He clenched and unclenched his fists, licking his lips in anticipation as the other man moved back up his body, ghosting a hand against his side that left goosebumps in its wake. He looked up at him, breathing shaky as he recovered, thinking about saying something before Lawrence’s mouth covered his own and instead settled for sighing into it.

He wasn’t sure when Lawrence had gotten out of his own underwear, but he gasped and shivered when he felt his hard cock press against his leg. He pulled at the restraints, almost forgetting they were there in his daze, feeling the freshly familiar buzz of arousal that being trapped under the other man sent through him. Lawrence moved against him, a deep groan coming from the older man before he broke the kiss, eyeing Adam hungrily.

“I mean it, by the way.” Lawrence leaned back again, feeling around for the plastic wrapper somewhere in the bedsheets that they’d haphazardly tossed aside earlier. He found it, tearing the package open and watching Adam squirm, eyes trailing from his bound wrists, down his torso, and back up to his eyes. “This is a great look for you.”

Adam laughed breathlessly, still foggy from his first climax but _very_ much ready for round two, and licked his lips as Lawrence rolled the condom over his cock. He nodded to the man’s groin before meeting his gaze, decidedly saying one of the least-sexy things possible. “Bet I’d look a lot better with _that_ in me.”

Lawrence rolled his eyes and used his free hand to grip the back of the younger man’s thigh, pushing his leg up a bit as he leaned into him. Adam shivered, whining and pulling against the restraints when he felt Lawrence’s cock press against his abdomen, hot and heavy against his skin, slick with lubricant. Lawrence moved over him again, covering his body and slotting their mouths together as he rolled his hips, eliciting a soft gasp from Adam, followed by an annoyed grunt into the doctor’s mouth.

“Larry, come _on,_ ” Adam broke the kiss to urge, only to have the older man’s mouth back on his instantly. He moaned as Lawrence’s cock pressed against him, sliding slowly against his skin, _so close_ to where he really wanted it. Lawrence nipped at his bottom lip before pulling back, eyes smoldering. Adam arched against him, hands clenching and unclenching in their bindings, the two of them both breathing heavily. “Fuck me already, _please.”_

Satisfied with the request, Lawrence sat back and repositioned his hips, guiding himself with his hand until the thick head of his cock was pressing into Adam, penetrating him slowly and digging his fingers into the thigh that was in his grasp. Adam gasped, straining against the bindings and tossing his head back on the pillow, legs spreading further as his partner breached him, opening him little by little. Lawrence was _big_ , and it always took Adam a bit of time to adjust to the feeling, but he was wild for it.

Lawrence grunted, thrusting shallowly into the photographer a few times before filling him in one deep, slow movement, ripping a lengthy moan from the other man. He settled into him, groin flush against Adam’s, sliding both of his hands to hold Adam’s hips and grinding into him. Adam whimpered and let out another gasp, skin hot with arousal and body still overly sensitive, getting used to the feeling of being completely filled by his partner.

“Oh, fuck,” Adam panted out, thighs shaking and lifting his head up to look at where their bodies were now connected before trailing his eyes up to Lawrence’s face and letting his head fall back again, closing his eyes and sighing. “ _God,_ I love your dick.”

Lawrence waited for Adam to take another shuddering, grounding breath, and then pulled out halfway before sinking back in, earning an absurdly needy moan from the other man. He began to set a steady pace of shallow, gentle thrusts, letting a hand wander from Adam’s hip to explore the rest of his body that he could reach, humming in appreciation as his fingers trailed down his chest. Adam shivered, soft vocalizations escaping him with each of the doctor’s movements.

“Love having you like this… So good for me,” Lawrence purred as he leaned back over the younger man, bracing his hand against the mattress. Adam felt a flutter in his chest under Lawrence’s gaze, panting softly and licking his lips. The doctor sped up his pace, just barely, Adam’s head rolling back with a moan that prompted Lawrence to bring his lips back down to his neck, sucking and biting and kissing at the skin there as the younger man squirmed beneath him.

“Shii _iiit_ ,” Adam groaned toward the ceiling, swallowing hard and panting. “God, Larry— Fuck, you can go harder, please— _Ah—!”_

Lawrence complied immediately, pulling out almost fully before burying his cock into him with one rough movement, resuming with faster thrusts of his hips and trailing his lips up to Adam’s ear. The photographer shivered, feeling a rise of goosebumps at the older man’s breath on his skin, another breathy moan leaving his lips.

“You take it so good,” Lawrence breathed against his ear and Adam whined, squeezing his eyes shut and uttering a jumbled mutter of curse words. He felt Lawrence laugh softly, the older man panting as he pushed into him, and he wanted to punch him for being such a cocky asshole. A sexy cocky asshole, but still. “Look at you, it’s like you were made for my cock… You like letting me fill you up like this?”

“Fuck, _yeah_ ,” Adam groaned and felt himself complying, Lawrence’s words sending a rush through him and making him feel, quite frankly, like a total slut. “Fucking love your cock so much, want it in me all the time. Shit.”

“Good.” Lawrence kissed his ear before sitting back again, taking hold of Adam’s hips and increasing his speed, watching himself disappear inside the younger man. Adam was a disaster before him, moaning with each sharp thrust, mouth hanging open, hands balled into fists against the ties holding him in place. Lawrence shifted his grip to hold the backs of his thighs, changing angles, and Adam let out a surprised, short yelp.

“ _Yes,_ fuck—! There, Lawrence, _ohmygod_ ,” the photographer sobbed, swallowed hard and looking up at the man that was currently pounding into him, blond hair now a mess with a few parts hanging in his face, strong arms holding his legs in a position that had him hitting all the right spots. He mentally scolded himself for ever thinking that Lawrence would be boring in bed. “Please— Don’t stop, holy fuck—!”

Lawrence felt Adam clench around him, knowing they were both dangerously close, and moved his grip in favor of holding one of the other man’s legs over his shoulder. He took his other hand to Adam’s dick, earning a gasp as he rubbed circles against him with his thumb, at the same time thrusting into him deeply, roughly. Adam whined, breathing out the doctor’s name before his body was shaking and he was convulsing again, mind blanking as the heat that had been pooling inside of him burst for the second time. He shouted, an incoherent mix of curse words, his lover’s name, and just plain nonsense, hips jerking as Lawrence continued to fuck him through his orgasm.

“There it is, come on,” Lawrence breathed, movements stuttering as he felt his own climax building, panting softly. He leaned into Adam again, molding their mouths together and the younger man kissed him back desperately, tongues sliding and teeth clicking together, Adam moaning as his body continued to shudder, gasping into Lawrence’s mouth with each thrust and touch from the older man.

“Lawrence,” Adam panted out against his lips, closing his leg that wasn’t in his grasp lazily around the other man’s hips. Lawrence grunted as he fucked into him, biting at the younger man’s lip before breaking their mouths apart, the headboard now tapping against the wall with their movements.

“Adam— Oh, god,” the doctor groaned, and with a few more deep thrusts he was coming, burying himself in Adam and letting his mouth fall against his neck again, moaning as he placed lazy kisses against his skin, grip on his leg tightening. Adam whined as he felt the other man finish, shuddering and tensing at the sensation, caught in the middle of afterglow and still feeling like a live wire. Lawrence gave a few more slow, short, shaky thrusts as he finished, punching tiny “oh”s from the photographer, before releasing his death grip on Adam’s leg and letting it fall back to the bed, panting softly against his neck.

They both laid there quietly for a moment, each breathing heavily, before Adam spoke.

“I knew doctors were secretly into kinky shit,” he muttered and felt Lawrence laugh shortly against his skin before pulling out, earning one last soft noise from the younger man. He pushed himself up to look at Adam, who was grinning an albeit tired grin, completely and totally fucked out. He nodded upward toward the bindings and Lawrence closed his eyes briefly and nodded, as if he’d totally forgotten about the whole _bondage_ thing, and shifted to begin undoing the knot around Adam’s wrists.

Adam brought his arms down when they were free, rubbing his wrists and laughing when Lawrence tried to smooth out the now significantly wrinkled and creased tie. The doctor tossed the fabric aside, removing the condom and discarding it as well, before settling into bed next to his partner.

“That was… Cool. I liked that.” Adam shifted to lay against the doctor, tossing an arm around him and resting his head on his chest, stifling a yawn.

“We should get something that’s not my work clothes, then,” Lawrence said, wrapping an arm around Adam’s shoulders and kissing the top of his head. Adam perked up at that and sat back to look at the older man, practically beaming.

“You saying I get to drag you into a sex shop?” Adam asked excitedly, pretty delighted at the idea of bringing his stiff of a boyfriend into a place that sold gimp suits and paddles. Not that they would be buying any of that shit, but still. “Or are you thinking, like… Lowe’s.”

Lawrence rolled his eyes, laughing despite himself and patting his hand gently against his partner’s shoulder, starting to move. “Alright, we need to take a shower.”

“You’re avoiding the question,” Adam pointed out, but moved to stand nonetheless, searching the sheets for his boxers and pulling them back on. “I’m gonna go out for a smoke real quick — Meet you in there?”

“Sure,” Lawrence nodded, watching Adam as he moved around the room. The photographer cursed when he knocked his knee against the dresser, earning a laugh from the older man, but immediately lit back up when he found his pack of cigarettes. He took one between his teeth, placing the carton back, and gave a short wave to Lawrence before making to leave the room. “Hey, wait.”

“What’s up?” Adam stopped in the doorway, turning to face his counterpart.

Lawrence regarded him fondly, appreciating his partner for what he was — kind of ridiculous a lot of the time, kind of a brat other times, but always so full of an energy that Lawrence admired. “Love you.”

Adam blinked slowly, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. Even in the low light, Lawrence could see the blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Don’t be so fucking gay.”

He disappeared into the hallway, and Lawrence smiled when he heard him shout the rest of what he’d been too embarrassed to say in his presence.

“I love you too, asshole!"


End file.
